


New to the Neighbourhood

by Punny



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 13:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punny/pseuds/Punny
Summary: The obnoxious American next door is throwing a party on a weeknight. Arthur is furious and won't be sleeping well tonight, but maybe something good will come from it after all. USUK human AU





	New to the Neighbourhood

Arthur lay in bed, angrily staring up at the dark ceiling, arms crossed and scowl present on his face. The loud thrumming from the house party next door was causing him a severe headache and creating a colorful array of deadly thoughts.

_I’ve only lived in this neighbourhood for four days and already I want to bloody kill myself! Don’t those idiots next door realize it’s a weeknight?! Any responsible adult has work tomorrow!_

He glanced at the clock for about the sixth time in half an hour. 1:20 AM was shining back at him. His scowl deepened.

_I’m always asleep by 11:30 pm the latest! This is preposterous! I’m going to go over there and smack some sense into them, they clearly have no semblance of proper etiquette! No one has even stopped by my house to welcome me into the neighbourhood. And now I have to deal with THIS!_

It was times like these when Arthur critically pondered whether or not it had been in his best interest to move to America at the age of 27 and pursue a career in editing. At first, he had been so excited for the opportunity because even though it would be tough work, he knew he would love every second of it (as long as he got enough sleep, which at this rate he WOULDN’T).

Throwing the covers off his body, he clambered out of bed to put on his jumper and slide into his slippers. After a quick reminder that his anger was justified, he stepped out of his new home and into the cool night breeze, where the cacophony of noise from his next door neighbor’s house automatically became that much more deafening. Arthur grit his teeth, stomped up to the front door, and delivered a few harsh knocks.

He glanced about the yard and noticed a litter of beer cans and garbage. Disgusting. They were probably immature university kids or something.

After no response for a few minutes, Arthur realized it was probably impossible for the party-goers to hear his knocks.  He proceeded to ring the doorbell continuously while pounding harder on the door until he heard the latch, signaling someone had finally heard him.

The door opened to a somewhat-shocked face of a downright glorious looking American. Arthur almost took a step back but caught himself at the last second. This man looked a little older than a university student, so perhaps they were closer in age than he first thought. He shook his head and reminded himself why he was actually there.

“Pardon me, sir. I just moved into the house next door a couple days ago. Apologies for the interruption, but this behavior is completely intolerable. Do you even know what time it is? On a weeknight, nonetheless! I demand you stop this party and kick everyone out at once!”

The American man’s originally shocked look turned into something more relaxed. He looked Arthur up and down once, then twice, before appearing to come to some sort of agreement with himself. A big grin spread on his face before addressing the irate man standing on his doorstep.

“Ah c’mon man! Don’t be like that, we’re just having some harmless fun!” At that point, Arthur chose to peak around the American to get a glimpse of this ‘harmless fun’ his American neighbour was referring to. There was a large boom box in one corner of the room, numerous couples grinding on one another in an overly inappropriate fashion, a table being used for a competitive game of beer pong, some rowdy individuals throwing an empty keg container around, and was that a blunt those blokes on the couch were smoking?

“…are they doing drugs?” Arthur asked while glaring at the American again, who then decided to step forward a bit to block the entire doorway with his body so Arthur could no longer see into the house.

“We’re all bein’ safe, so you don’t need to worry!” The man stated happily, as if intrigued by Arthur’s bitterness toward the situation he was placed in. “I’m Alfred, by the way, and I want to personally welcome you to the neighborhood! I think you’ll fit in perfectly here!” Alfred said with a hint of amusement in his voice. He then put a hand on his hip and cocked it outward slightly, “I really like your Union Jack slippers by the way. Cute!”

Arthur blushed, despite himself, and turned his head to the side to avoid further embarrassment. “Never mind that. PLEASE just end this. I would like to go to sleep soon, if possible, since some of us actually have responsibilities and need to get to work early in the morning!”

Alfred appeared to consider it for a moment before saying, “Yeah, uh. Or you can just get a pair of earplugs, dude.” Just as Arthur began to bristle, Alfred continued. “But to make up for all the trouble, what do you say I take you out for a tour around town tomorrow to get you acquainted with the area? I’ll be your personal guide!”

That had been the last thing Arthur was expecting. “Um….I don’t know…”

“Oh c’mon, please? I also know this awesome pub I can take you to, my treat. It’ll be fun. I swear!”

Arthur felt his resolve steadily weaken, “Fine, I suppose.

“SWEET! See you tomorrow after you get off work, dude!”

“My name is Arthur. Don’t call me ‘dude’.”

“K, I’ll see you tomorrow Arthur! Sleep well!” Alfred blew a kiss to the dumbfounded man at his doorstep before closing the door and thus ending the strange (and slightly intriguing) interaction. Arthur then turned away to walk the short distance back to his house, not even hearing the loud music anymore due to the rapid thoughts firing in his head.

It wasn’t until he was in bed attempting once again to fall asleep that his eyes shot open. _Wait. Did he ask me out on a date?!_

Arthur didn’t sleep much that night, but he did have a pleasant time with Alfred the next day. Maybe he wouldn’t mind living in this neighbourhood after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted to my fanfiction account in 2014, and I thought it was time I posted my stories here as well. Better late than never amiright?


End file.
